Planet Vegeta
It was Age 734, and the Saiyans were running Planet Vegeta with no worries, not knowing of Frieza's premonitions. The planet was somewhat baron, as a bunch of the Saiyans were off on missions. The female Saiyans would be helping preserve food for their hudbands upon their arrival, a large feast, as a congratulations for, hopefully, conquering Planet Aka, as a potential home if their planet were to be destroyed. The Royal Family, going by the name "Vegeta" wouldn't go on missions often, exempt from "Prince Vegeta The 4th". He'd partake in missions constantly, and had plenty of planets under his belt. He was leading this mission particularly. A certain Saiyan named "Red (赤)" , while strong, never went on missions. He trained day and night to get strength and conquer the king. He pushed himself to his limits constantly, exploiting Zenkai Boosts '''every chance he got. He had a power level of '''890,000 approx. '''as of the time of this mission. Red was a Saiyan, standing at 8'1", being really tall. He had, strangely, a deep blue tint to his black hair. This was abnormal because Saiyans, until they're old, have black hair, no tint. He was a kind hearted saiyan. ''1 Week Later...'' Red would proceed to walk straight into King Vegeta's palace. "HEY!! You Can't Go In There! Get Ba--!" Red would stop the guard by grasping his head in his hand and crushing it slowly. He got blood and other gruesome substances on his armor, but he was unfazed. "Anyone Who Gets In My Way Of Me And The King's Buisness Will Perish. Those Related To King Vegeta Shan't Stand." Red would go on to say under his breath. He'd walk straight through to the throne room, throwing the remains of the head in front of the King. His men were terrified. "V....Ve...V..Vegeta....My Lord Should We Atta-" Without a second thought, Red would blast the guard into oblivion. The other guard would stand up to the challenge. "Stand Back, And I Won't Harm You." Red Would Say. King Vegeta too nodded at the guard, and so he stood back. "I'm Here To Revenge My Father. Remember?" Red would ask the King. The King would reach into the back of his head. "Yes....Yes I Do. Your Father Was Ninjin, The Filthy Saiyan Who Disobeyed My Orders..." "FILTHY!?" Red would yell back. "THAT'S IT! ALL HE DID WAS SEND MY BROTHER TO A DISTANT PLANET! WHAT IS FILTHY ABOUT THAT?!" Red would charge at the King. He had more than enough power to kill him, But he toyed with him. He'd slam the King into walls, consecutively blast him for minutes, and stamp on his face. "P....Please.....stop....." The King would utter, before he'd be stopped. Red would grind his foot into the king's chest, and crush his heart, killing him. "Tch...Filthy...." Red would be crowned King of the Saiyans, after the previous king's immense loss. ''3 Years Later...'' A Saiyan would rush into the new throne room. He'd call himself '''Bardock. He'd state that he had a vision of Frieza, blowing up Planet Vegeta. Red as of this time had grown to have a power level of 107,000,000 (107 Million), slightly weaker than Frieza's 100% State. He was a prodigy, and no other saiyan could possibly reach his level. As Bardock and Red were discussing the situation at hand, and how Red trained, exploiting Zenkais, an orange sphere would appear in the sky. Ever growing, it'd approach the planet. "Kakarot Will Be Safe. He Has Been Sent To Earth." In a flash of light, Red and Bardock would be gone...